


Playing

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drugged Sex, Drugged Sherlock, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the cat's away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

John patted Sherlock’s bum gently as the detective’s eyes fluttered shut. As he noted the man’s state of unconsciousness, he let himself stroke the boney hip. “Isn’t he sweet when he’s sleeping?” he said over his shoulder as Irene entered.  
  
She smiled indulgently at them both as she hung up Sherlock’s Belstaff. “Out?” she asked, approaching the bed.  
  
“Finally. Stubborn bugger.”  
  
“I should have realized he’d be drug resistant.” She reached out one perfectly manicured finger and traced the shell of his ear. The same finger then traced the shell of John’s ear.  
  
“You were driving me mad,” he whispered huskily.  
  
“You liked my battle dress?” she breathed into his ear.  
  
“I liked that it shut him up for a second,” he laughed.  
  
“Sorry about the Americans. That was completely unplanned.” The finger made its way across his cheek. He bit it, not gently.  
  
“Ooo, I like that,” she purred. “Can I return the favour?”  
  
“Not on my finger.”  
  
“Let’s play.” She tipped her head toward the comatose detective.  
  
A few hours later, John had redressed himself and the ivory-skinned man. He smiled to himself as he soothed Sherlock’s imaginings about The Woman being in the flat.  
  
“From what she said to me, I think she’s gay, Sherlock.”  
  
“No. I’m not sure why, John, but I’m fairly certain she’s actually bisexual.”  
  



End file.
